Tales of Change
by Master of the Tamers
Summary: "humans to game characters" What start out as a normal day soon change into a weird series of event that will forever change the lives of five young students forever. Thrown in the fact that a mysterious group has taken over their school, think couldn't got worse. Or could there?
1. Episode 1: Another Mistake

M: First all of, I didn't know where to put this, so I put it in the Tales of the World section. But be noted that this isn't a Tales of the World story, I just put here due to this being a bit of a crossover.

Tales of Changes:

Episode one:

Another Mistake

This is Cross High School, a private school, design to tutor the best and brightest minds in the state. Cross High is also know for one other thing, it not like your typical private school. For starters, there isn't a dress code, so most students are seen in casual wear. Another odd fact is that the students of Cross High are given near freedom. They still have to go to regular classes, but beyond that, they are pretty much free to do as they wish during their free time. They don't even have a curfew, as long as their as keep their grades up, and go to class, the student body was free.

Suddenly, a small explosion was heard by several of the students on the second floor. Once they saw that the explosion came from the science lab/computer room, they resume their normal activities. It's a wall known fact that there always some sort of ruckus coming from that room, during some part of the day. This happens so regularly that most of the student body and even half of the teaching stuff have gotten use to it.

Inside the room, however, was a different matter all together. A young man, about sixteen, raised an eyebrow as he looked to the right of the room, where most of the science equipment is located. More accurately, he was looking at a small square box, located at the right corner in the room. The box was connected to the ceiling where a small ceiling fan was currently venting the smoke from whatever caused the explosion. As the smoke thinned, he could see a person in the box, busy with whatever project which probably cause the explosion.

_It's a wonder why he hasn't blow himself up yet,_ the young man thought offhandedly.

This person is Jasper Rollin, and is currently sitting at one of the many computers on the left side of the room, feet up on the desk, and ball-like device in his hands. The young man was dressed somewhat formally; he wore a pair of black kakis, and button up red dress shirt. The last two buttons were undone, showing a small silver pendent nearly hidden under his shirt. About the only thing out of place with this young man's outfit is his footwear; he wore tatter white high tops.

Jasper's skin was a little pale, but it was healthy-looking. He was also noticeable shorter then most teens his age, he stood about 5 feet, two and half inches. Jasper isn't to worried about his height though, he's just waiting for one growth sprout to put him over the top, as he's likes to say when someone asks about his height. He's also thin for his age, but not underweight. His face was also a little narrow, with his jaw bone sticking out. He's also has Heterochromia, his right eye is a navy blue, while his left is forest green. Probably the thing that stands out most about Jasper is his hair. His hair was mostly a strawberry blonde, styled into small spikes. Interestingly, the tips of each spike are colored a hot pink. Whenever he was asked about his hairstyle choice, he would just scowl and quickly changed the subject.

Jasper looked away from the box where the other guy was busy working, and turned to the device in his hand. He placed the device on the desk, opposite of his legs, and pressed a small button on the top. He watched as the side folded out, reveling a mirror on each panel, and a lamp on the center. The opened panels began moving, the two top rotating clockwise, and the bottom rotating counterclockwise. The lamp lit up, and shot out a thin neon green beam. He watched as beam bounce off the mirrors, creating a small rhythm and soon covered all the mirrors on the device.

Jasper frowned lightly as he turned off his device and moved his legs from the desk. He took out a small charging plate from his backpack, located on his right, and put on the table as he plugged an UBS cable into the computer's UBS port. He closed his device and put on the charger, and looked at the computer.

"Now, let's see here," Jasper muttered as he began looking over the data he was getting from the machine. "I design the device so the light would cycle through seven different colors in seven seconds, so the light should create a rainbow effect on the eight second."

He looked over the program for his device, looking for anything that might shed some light on his current problem. His face lit up as he noticed something in the software code.

"So that's it. This section of code has somehow become corrupted. This is no doubt is causing the light to constantly loop over to the green setting," Jasper said, and began typing on his computer. "All I should need to do is create a software patch to overwrite the corrupted code."

The young man worked for about 1 minute and half, creating his patch, and then appealed it to his device. Once that was finished, he took the ball off the charging plate, and put into the table, where his turned his device on. He watched as the panel open, and began spinning. Soon, different colors began to shot from the lamp, bouncing off the mirrors. Jasper grinned slightly as the rainbow effect he wanted took place, and then on the tenth second the top panel folded up, causing the rainbow effect to spread out. Then on the 12 second, the small machine turned off, closing back into a ball.

_Oh yeah, that would be a show stopper,_ Jasper thought proudly.

A sudden noise got the young man's attention and he looked at the box, as a young man about his age emerged with a large device in hand. Jasper frowned as he slightly studied the young man coming toward him.

He was taller then Jasper by a nearly a foot, and was wider, though this was mainly because he was big boned. His skin was also darker, nearly red. His face, surprisingly, was just as narrow as Jasper's face, though the chin didn't stand out as nearly as much as Jasper's did. Like Jasper, this young man had mismatch eyes, exact the colors were revealed. This person's hair was long, reaching down to his neck, and tied back. Strangely, this man's hair was a hot pink with strawberry blonde highlights.

The outfit the man was wearing was a gray mechanic suit, with many holes in it and covered in grease stains. The right sleeve of the suit was noticeable torn up to the shoulder. This person is Michael Rollins, Jasper's cousin, and private pain in the butt. The young man nodded as he joined Jasper, and put his project on a spot where a computer should be.

"You know, it saying something if entire school holds a fun-raiser just so they could build a private lab for one of their more troublesome students and classmates," Jasper said offhandedly.

Michael looked over at his cousin, a big energetic smile blossoming on his face. "Because they all realized that I'm a true genius who deserves to have his own place so their inferior minds wouldn't corrupt me," he said in a proud, knowing voice.

…_Or they just got tired of cleaning up after you on a daily basis, _Jasper thought sarcastically.

It's a well known fact in the school that Michael is an ego-manic. He even once said that Leonardo da Vinci, Nikola Tesla, and Albert Einstein together wouldn't have ¼ the brain power that he processes. In fact, Michael believe he's so smart that every other known geniuses is nothing more then an inferior copy of what was to come.

This ego-tripping doesn't set well with most of the student body either. Because he believes himself superior to others, Michael often does stuff that robs others the wrong way, like cutting in the lunch line. He sometimes doesn't even show up for classes, believing that the teachers have nothing to teach him. He probably would have been expelled a long time ago, if not for Jasper, and a secret method he uses to keep his cousin under control. In fact, the school board had made it so that the Rollins cousins had all classes together so Jasper can keep Michael in line.

"…You know, after I show this off at that mess the masses call a science Fair, the wings in all museums who housed those inferior copy inventors would be changed to my name. After all, I am the-blah, blah."

Jasper tuned out his cousin as he began his usual ego-tripping speech, and instead look at Michael invention. It was a pyramid, about the size of a scale-model volcano. The pyramid was most a pale blue with a black frame. The body of the pyramid was covered in a mess of mazes, a design that Jasper just couldn't figure out. Finally, the top of the device was flat, and Jasper knew that the top can open up, where a small pole was located. He looked at the device he has been working earlier, and knew that it was meant to fit into the larger machine, but what it was going to do, he was clueless.

Jasper looked at his cousin and noticed that he was half way through his usual speech. He let out a light sigh, and grabbed his project. He showed it to Michael, who face lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw it. He greedily took it from his cousin's hand, almost tearing Jasper's arm out of it socket.

"…So you're finally fixed that software glitch, do you?" Michael asked ungratefully.

Jasper gave his cousin a small glare but kept his commits to himself. Michael ignored his cousin's glare as he turned to his device. He opened the top of the pyramid, and with skillful hands, added the ball into the pole, connecting some wires in the process. He then closed the device and connected to a nearby computer. He began to work, only to frown immediately.

"…Stupid computer doesn't have enough RAM," Michael said in slight anger, and then snapped his fingers, "I know, I will network all the computers together, that would give just enough RAM."

Michael then got up, and began moving around the room, connecting all the computers together. Jasper watched his cousin half-heartedly, and then sighed lightly.

"…You do remember that networking all the computers are against the school rules, right?" the young man asked flatly.

"If those inferior minds would let me upgrade these relics, then I wouldn't have to do this," Michael replied, without looking at his cousin.

Jasper just sighed quietly, and picked up his backpack. He did a quick check, and was please to see his was fully loaded with aspirin, bandage, and other medical supplies. He put the pack down as Michael returned to his side, and began working. Jasper, slightly curiously, looked over his cousin's shoulder. He frowned lightly when he noticed that the information that Michael was inputting, was going to fast for him to read.

"…So, mind filling me in on what we're working on?" Jasper asked casually.

Michael paused in his work, and looked at his cousin, ready to say something. His face suddenly pales, and he let out a small, near mute gasp as he saw his cousin's "Better tell me or else" look. It took him a split of a second to recover and let out a fake cough. He turned to his computer and resumed his work.

"…If you must know, _I'm_ working on a cold fusion reactor," Michael said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Jasper looked at his cousin skeptically. "You're saying that you're trying to do what some of the greatest minds had tried and failed to doe for decades?" he asked skeptically.

Michael let out a short laugh, and though Jasper couldn't see his face well, he knew that his cousin had a cocky smile on his face. Jasper nearly groaned, as he realized he said something he shouldn't have.

"Please, those inferior minds couldn't even play hangman without help. And for your information, all of those inferior mind wish they had the processing power of my mind. What took them years to fail, it only took me three mouths to succeed," Michael said proudly.

Jasper just groaned and took out a smart-phone from his pack. He booted up a game review site, and began reading as he let his cousin continue on with his ego-tripping, figuring it would be easier to let him work instead of enduring long winded speeches.

…_Sometimes, I wish I could do what the other members of this group could do and leave,_ Jasper thought bitterly.

(…)

"Move it, move it, you slugs!" screamed a bearded couch as he drilled the football team.

The Cross High Football team was busy being drilled into the ground for the championship game coming up. However, one member of the team was setting on a bunch, dressed in some normal clothing, and reading a play book. A point of interest is his left leg, which was bandage.

This is Jerry Gale, age 16, and consider by most to be the most coordinated and level-headed person in the entire school. Most students come to him when they have problems. His skills also had earned him the quarterback spot on the football team. He also considered an all around nice guy, but no pushover either. Despite all of these amazing talents, he's not immune to accident, like the one that injured his foot. Luckily, it wasn't anything serious, and as long as he doesn't do anything to it, it should be fine before the big game.

Jerry stand about as tall as any teenager, about 5' 11", and he was lean with just a hint of muscle due to all of his practicing. His skin was a light tan, due to having a black father, and French mother. His chin was a little square, and had a small but noticeable triangle shape scar under his right eye. His eyes were a deep shade of green, and his hair, which was kept short, was a whitish blonde.

Today, the young star was wearing a pair of black jeans, a single white high top and white sweater. Noticeable, he wore a medical bracelet on his right wrist.

"Hey, Gale!" Jerry looked up and saw his two friends coming toward him.

Julian Kane, age 16, is considered the near opposite of his friend in everyway. He rude, disrespectful to everyone he meets, and talks back to a lot of people. It's also these traits that make him an excellent blocker on the football team. Despite this, he has, at time, show to have a small soft spot, but this only come out when small children and animals are around.

Julian is also tall, about 6 feet, nine inches, which helps with his football playing. Though he was wearing his practice uniform at the moment, Julian's normal attire usual consents of a pair of camouflage pants, army boots, muscle shirts, and a sleeveless jacket. His face is bit round, giving him a babyish face, made worse by his shaved head. His eyes were a bright red, and his eyebrows were also red.

"You know man, have you even wonder if pee can be white?" Lance Burns, age16, asked in a mellow tone, causing his two friends to gave him awkward stares.

Most students and even teachers consider Lance a true mystery. He's always smiling and say what's on his mind, even if doesn't make sense. One of his most annoy traits is his strange ability to know what going on at any given time, no matter where he is. Another trait that drives most of his friends' nuts is his habit to talk about strange and often gross things. But, he's also known to be good listen, and is willing to help, no matter how odd the fashion he does them in.

Lance is the shortest kid in the entire high school, standing at five feet even. He also thin, so thin that some students claim to have seen his ribcage, though those are just rumors. His skin is a milky white, and he bleached his massy hair to match his skin. His face was narrow, but beside a nose ring on the left side of his nose, he looked firmly normal, with a pair of blue eyes.

Outside of his training outfit, Lance is known to dress very unusual. He usually wears denim shorts with hole around the pockets, and a pair of working boots. He wears a shirt with mismatch sleeves and two watches. The most noticeable thing about his usual outfit is a big star pendent he wears.

"…Whatever you say, weird-o," Julian said rudely, and turned to Jerry. "So, you know anything about those two jerks we were settled with for that lame science project?"

Jerry sighed and put his play book down and looked at his friends. "Well, I know Jasper, we both work part time at the local burger place in the mall. He's an okay guy, very laid back. He normally doesn't let much get to him, unless it involves his cousin."

Suddenly, Lance jumped into the bench that Jerry was sitting on, and got close to his friend, to close in fact that Jerry could smell the garlic on his friend's breath, making him feel a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, what dirt do you have on the freaky twins?" Lance asked, wiggling his fingers in a menacing fashion. "One's a mad scientist and the other a mad mind-controller. We not save I tell you, not SAVE!"

Jerry and Julian just gave their friend an awkward stare before Jerry gently pushed Lance away. The injured quarterback took a moment to compose himself and looked at his teammate.

"Well, I don't know about Michael, but Jasper has promise to get in touch when things are sort out," Jerry said reassuringly. Suddenly the sound of a door chimp filled the air, and Jerry took a smart phone from his pack. He smiled as he read the text he just got. "Well, speak of the devil. He said to meat him early tomorrow so we can see the project."

"…About time," Julian said impatiently.

"Well, I don't want my brain suck through my ears with a straw," Lance suddenly said, once more drawing awkward stare from his friends.

Jerry looked away from his friend, feeling a little uncomfortable, and grabbed a cane near his pack. He stood up, careful not to put to much weight onto his injure foot, and grab his stuff.

"Well, guys, I have an appointment tonight, so I will see you two tomorrow," Jerry said kindly.

Lance and Julian watched as their friend walked away before retreating to the lockers room to get clean up.

(That Night)

Cross Town is a small community, nestled near a mountain. It not known for much, say for the strange cross-like shape edge into the mountain that the town faces. No one knows how it got there or if someone somehow curved it into the mountain. All they know is that the thing is there, and most could care less about it.

The Lonely Cross, a small tavern where the normal person goes to unwind after a hard day of work. It was currently empty, say for a few stragglers who just refuse to leave. The doorbell chimed, drawing the bartender's attention as a stranger entered. The newcomer was clearly from out of town, with his fancy white suit, a pair of new leather loafer, a white fedora that look fresh off a store rack, and a black silk scarf hanging around his neck. The fedora was angle in such a way that his face was covered from view. A trench coat was tucked smugly under the guy's right arm as he looked around the tavern. When he didn't find whoever he was seeking, he walked up, and took a seat at the bar.

"I will have a whiskery with a shot of lemon in it," the man said politely in a small southern accent.

The bartender looked at the newcomer, feeling something not quite right about him. Still, he went about fixing the guy's drink, as he was a paying costumer.

"My dad always said that if someone asked for lemon with their drinks, shouldn't drink at all."

The man looked to his right, and saw another man, dressed in black jeans, black high tops, a black hooded sweatshirt, and a featureless, black ball cap. Like the man in white, the man in black's cap was angle so that most of his face was hidden from preying eyes.

"Well, maybe it your dad who can't hold his drink and should keep his nose out of other's business," the man in white replied in a cold voice.

The two fell into a silence as the bartender brought the white man his drink. For the next five minutes, the two oddly dressed men just set there, sipping on their drinks. Soon, however, the black man slipped his bar-mate a small piece of paper. The white man gave it a belief glaze before grabbing it and pocketing it.

"Everything's set for tomorrow," the white man said his voice barely upon a whisper. "The men are ready to move once the time is right."

The black man nodded slightly and finished off his beer. He silently asked for another, and looked at his bar-mate slightly.

"Good, and what about the equipment?" the black man asked calmly, matching the white man's tune.

"In place, and ready when the operation begins," the white man replied. "Though I still don't understand why we need to capture two students. Wouldn't that put the entire operation at risk?"

The black man let out a faint sigh and looked away, as the bartender returned with his drink. "Those two are of special interest, and the higher up as would like for them to be part of something bigger."

The white man turned slightly to look at his bar-mate, and though his face was covered, the confusion was plain as day. If the black man saw it, he didn't acknowledge it. He just calmly sipped his beer. Finally, he spoke, though he didn't look at the man in white.

"…Those orders came from the ones in charge, and shouldn't be questioned. Once the operation begins, you are to retrieve the targets, and bring them to our employer."

The man in white continue to look at his bar-mate for about another 30 seconds, before looking away, and finishing off his own drink. He then paid for the drink, and left without another word. The man in black stayed at the tavern for a little while longer, to insure that no one made the connection between the two.

(The Next day)

Julian let out big yawn as he half dragged himself across the school grounds. He scowled as he looked at the school. He then looked at his watch on his right wrist, and his scowl grew when it saw that it was 7:45 AM. He looked at Jasper, who was leading himself, and his football player classmates, to the school.

"We don't have to be at this place for over a half a hour, so tell me why we're here now?" the tall player asked rudely.

"Well…Michael doesn't like others to see his work," Jasper replied with a light shrug. "You wouldn't believe how long it took me just to convince him to let you all see it."

Suddenly Lance got in front of the young man with the mismatch hair, so close that Jasper could smell cinnamon and garlic on his breath. The smell so powerful, it made the mellow man a bit light headed.

"So, what kind of mad science is that freaky brother of yours doing this time?" Lance asked, rolling his tongue with each other word. "Some sort of mind switcher? A thingy to makes you smell incredibly good?"

"If that was the case, I would have let you use it first, to clean up that mouth of yours," Jasper said causally, as he gently pushed the odd teenager away. "Listen, we can just get going? Michael has been in the school since five, and I don't like leaving him alone longer then needed."

He then turned around and began walking towards the school. He stopped when he realized that no one was following him. He turned around, and frowned when he saw the three football players were wearing mildly shocked expression on their faces. Jasper sighs heavily and robbed his left temple. It was clear that the same thought was running through the three heads, and he decided to defuse the satiation before it could start.

"Listen, I know what you're thinking, but trust me, it better if you don't know. I know, and I wish I didn't know, so we can please just go?" Jasper asked in a tone flat.

He then turned around, and began walking toward the school again. The three football players exchange worried looks, once more feeling uneasy about this assignment and the partner they were given. Still, they hurried after Jasper, really having no other choice if they want a good grade. The group walked up to the front door, where they were meant with a small surprise.

"…Principle Morrison, what are you doing here?" Jerry asked curiously.

Principle Hugh Morrison smiled warmly as the students approach him. "Well, since Michael was here, I figure I better keep an eye on him. We don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

The man, age 46, was dressed quite causally. He wore a pair of worn-in brown loafers and gray slacks. The sleeves of his light tan dress shirt were rolled up to the elbows, and the last two buttons of the shirt was undone. Morrison's face betrayed his age. His face didn't have a wrinkle on it, and his red hair, which he kept short and styled to the right, didn't have a gray hair in it. His green eyes, however, had great experience behind them and a sense of warmth not find in many.

Again, the football players were left confuse, and turned to Jasper for answer. And like before, the mellow teen chooses to remain silent, giving the principle a massage from his stare. Morrison's smile faltered for a belief moment, and then looked at Jerry, his smile returning.

"Jerry, how's the leg doing?" he asked kindly.

The quarterback smiled and patted his left leg. "The doctor said it good to go, but I still keep weight off of it for a few more days, just in case."

Morrison smiled a little more, and nodded. "That's good to know. We will need you for the big game coming up soon."

"…Principle," Jerry said shyly, his cheeks redden a bit. "There's a bunch of good players on the team, I'm just one part of that team."

Morrison opened his mouth to say something, when a distant explosion caught everyone's attention. Jasper and Morrison's faces paled to a matching white and before someone could ask about the explosion, Jasper took off running. He would have run straight into the door, if not for the principle being near the object, and thereby was able to open it in time. The three football players watched, with confusion, as their lab partner disappear into the barely lit hall of the school. They looked to their principle for answers. Morrison just gave them a nervous smile.

"I kept him to long," the principle replied sheepishly. "You all go on ahead, and tell Jasper I will be by later to review the damage."

And with that, Morrison entered into the school, leaving behind three very concern and confused football players. Again, all were debuting if they really wanted venture into the mess that was no doubt the science lab. And like before they all realized that they needed this grade to pass, and reluctantly walked into the school. The faint smell of smoke litter the air as the three made their way up to the second floor. They could see a thin line of black smoke coming from the open door of the science/computer room. With one more exchange of doubtful glares, the three enter into the room, and saw something that truly chilled them to the bone.

"And why weren't you using your special room?" Jasper asked through clinch teeth.

The normally calm and mellow teen's entire body was tense up, and his hands were so tightly balled that it was a surprise that bleed wasn't coming out of them. His face was red around eyes, no doubt from the intense anger he was feeling. In fact, if someone would to look really close, they would see that Jasper was shacking slightly.

"…Didn't think about it," Michael replied offhandedly.

The egoistical genius was to busy gathering parts of some kind to notice his cousin behavior. In fact, he didn't seem like he notice anything expect for the project he was currently working on. It didn't matter that he was cover in black soot or breathing in smoke. All that matter was the project he was working on.

The three football players looked around noticing the device that was part of their project in the computer section, and noticed something else in the science section of the room. They move closer to investigate the area, and were a little bewildered by what they saw. Different parts litter the area, some even broken and tore apart. And in the center was no doubt the project that Michael was working on. At first glaze, it looked like a biplane without a frame. But what its purpose was, they didn't know, nor did they care.

With their curiosity settle, the players looked toward the cousins and were once seeing another side to the usually mellow teen. Jasper had seemed to calm down considerably, his body was relax, and his hand shoved into his pocket. His face had also returned to it normal coloring. And though he looked at ease, the football players could see the anger clearly in his eyes. Jasper also seems to be sending his cousin a silent message, one that Michael was getting loud and clear. The brain with an ego was shaking slightly, with the part he was holding, barely staying within his grip. His face was a little pale, and his eyes were darting around, looking making sure no one was in earshot.

"…So, mind telling me what doing here?" Jasper asked in an eerily calm voice, one that sent shiver down the others' spines. "I thought you said that the project for the science fair was finished?"

Hearing his cousin spoke seemed to snap Michael back to normal. He stopped shaking and straightened up, looking Jasper in the eyes. Though he looked calm, the three players could tell by his body language that he was still being cautious around his cousin.

"While waiting for you, in-," Michael nearly gaps when he saw his cousin give him a warning glare, but quickly regain his composure. "-waiting for you, I decided to begin a new project. The world's first ever food maker!"

The room fell into an awkward silence as the players looked back the item they were just looking over a minute ago. How that misshapen piece of junk was support to make food, was beyond them. The turn their attention back to the cousins and found Jasper robbing his right temple. He let out a heavy sigh and looked at his cousin in the face, his expression somewhat tired.

"…Look, we have about 40 minute tops before school starts. So let get this over so I can find some place to cool off," Jasper said, his voice flat.

Michael simply nodded, and gestured everyone to gather around him. The group did as they were told and immediately notice something. All the computers had been linked up to the computer that Michael device was plugged into. When Jasper saw this, his face started to turn red again.

"You networked the computer again?" he asked, the anger clear in his voice. "I TOLD YOU THAT WERE AGAINST SCHOOL RULE!"

Jerry Julian, and even Lance all took two steps back, slightly disturb as Jasper let into his cousin with ever single rule that Cross High had ever created. They were even more disturbed when Michael didn't seem phased by his cousin outburst, he just waited patiently for him to finish. Julian leaned in close, curious about something.

"Why aren't we allowed to network the computers?" he asked curiously.

Jerry thought it over for a moment and shrugged, looking at his friend from the corner of his right eye. "No one really knows. I heard once that someone ripped off another student's invention, and made a cool mill on it. The school was sued and nearly went bankrupt."

Suddenly, Lance appeared between the two, with a creepy smile on his face. "I heard someone stole a muffin recipe." He then returned to Jerry's left side before anyone could say a thing.

The others just ignored their odd friend and returned their attention to the cousins. Jasper had once more calm down, and has his eyes close, holding the bridge of his nose. The usually mellow teenager was taking several calming breathes as he tried collect himself. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked at his cousin.

"…Okay, just get on with this before I loose it again," Jasper said, his voice flat once more. "And. Keep. It. Short."

Michael gulp slightly and then turned to the others. He took a second to collect himself before addressing the players. "Now, you inferior-"

"…Michael," Jasper said with a slight warning to his voice.

The brain with an ego looked at his cousin, his face paling slightly before turning his attention back to the others.

"…Well, as I was about to say, with my latest masterpiece, the entire shape of the world will change," Michael said boastfully, gesturing to the pyramid. "This is the world's first fully working cold fusion reactor. Note that the only plug to this device is a computer USB cable. Once I unplug it from the computer it will be able power itself. And for showcase reason, there's a small ball in the center of the device. Once activated, it light up the room with rainbow colors. Now, behold the marvel that is a true genius."

Michael then unplugged the cable and pressed a button, near the right corner of the machine. To everyone's surprise, the machine started up with a faint hum. Everyone watched as the top of the machine opened, and the ball lifted up. They watched as the ball open, and light began bouncing off the mirrors. When the time came, the ball opened all the way, and the room was bathed in rainbow colors.

The three football player crowd around the device, trying to find any sigh that they were somehow being fooled. Behind them, Michael grinned in satisfaction, knowing that they wouldn't find anything. The only one not fuming over the device was Jasper. He was leaning against the wall near the door, like expecting something bad to happen at any second.

A fear that soon was proven to be all to true.

The pyramid's humming suddenly got louder and nosier. Jerry and the others back away as the rainbow light was replaced with strange rainbow color bolts of electricity. Worried, Jasper ran up to his cousin, and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Michael! Something wrong! Turn that thing off before it blows!" jasper said hastily.

Michael looked at his cousin and gave him a confident smile. "Don't worry you're inferior little head off. I programmed a self-correcting feature into the reactor's software. It should take care of any glitches in no time."

Jasper opened to say something, only to gasp when a green bolt of electricity zoom between the cousins. They looked at the machine and Michael gasp when he saw that the problem had gotten worse, not better. The rainbow electricity was now covering the entire machine, and to make matter worse, the ever air was starting to become electrified, no doubt due to that earlier explosion drying out the air. It was clear to Jasper that something bad was about to happen.

"Everyone, move!" No sooner did those word leave the young man's mouth, did a blue bolt strike him right in the chest.

Jasper let out a faint gasp as he fell to his knees, right hand clinching the area in his chest where the bolt hit him. The others looked at him, shocked into stillness. Unfortunately this proved to be a very stupid move. Bolts of green, red, yellow and orange shot from the machine, each hitting one of the stun teens. The red bolt strike Jerry in his recovering feet, the green bolt got Julian in his right shoulder, the yellow bolt hit Lance in right hip, and the orange bolt got Michael right behind his right ear. They all gasp, as they fell to their knees, their entire bodies strangely numb. Thankfully, for some odd reason, the machine shut down.

For the next five minutes, the guys just kneeled there, allowing their bodies to regain feeling. Jasper was the first to recover, which shouldn't be surprising, since he's often at the end of his cousin failed experiments. He slowly got to his feet, stilling hold his chest, and breathing a little irregular, but otherwise, looked unharmed. He looked at the pyramid and sigh in relief when he saw that it was off.

_Good thing I sneaked that kill switch failsafe into the device when Michael wasn't looking,_ Jasper thought in relief.

He then checked on the rest, starting with Jerry. He gave the quarterback a quick shake that snapped him back to his senses, and he looked at Jasper.

"…You doing okay? How's the foot?" Jasper asked kindly.

Jerry nodded, and robbed his foot. "Yeah, doesn't seem like it broken again."

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

Startled, the two looked behind Jasper and saw Julian lunged for Michael and grabbed him by the collar. In a fit of rage, he been shaking the still rattle teen fiercely.

"What's wrong you with you? You could have seriously hurt me!" Jerry spitted angrily. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Michael, however, didn't seem to notice anything around him. He had a far away look to his eyes and he mattered something that could be barely made out.

"I don't understand it. I did the math perfectly, so why did it happen again?"

This just confused Julian, and made him that much madder. Jasper, seeing where this was going, sighed and walked over to the enraged player. He pulled Michael free, and get in between him and Julian.

"Listen, I know from experience how frustrating my cousin's inventions can be. I also know that it best not to get to hang on them either," Jasper said, his voice sounding causal. "So how about we just let it be…for now."

"Beside, we don't appear to be hurt," Jerry added. "But I would like to get check out, just to be sure.

Julian glared dagger at Jasper, but the young man stood firm. After moment, the enrage let out a frustrated sigh, and looked at Michael, with "we'll finish this later" glare. He then stormed out before anything else could be said. Jerry frown a little as he joined Jasper.

"…Sorry about that," the quarterback said, apologizing for his friend's action.

Jasper just shrug and said," Nothing I'm not use to. What about him? Is here ok?"

Jasper pointed behind Jerry and the young man looked behind him, frowning slightly when he noticed that Lance hadn't moved yet. Jerry groan slightly, and walked up to the odd ball, whispering something into his ear. Suddenly, Lance spring to his feet, and with a light drool coming from his mouth, he ran out the room with such speed, it kick up a small dust trail. Jasper give Jerry a questioning look as he rejoin him.

"I told him the school was serving muffins for breakfast, and he wanted to be first in line," the quarterback answered causally and pointed at Michael. "And what about him?"

Jasper sigh faintly as he looked at his cousin. "Don't worry about him. He gets that way when his stuff fails. He would usually pick himself up after he realized that it wasn't "his" fault why his invention didn't work out. Say, before you go, can you help me unplug all of these computers?"

Jerry nodded, and together both began to unplug all the network cables. Both fail to notice one of the screens at the far end was flashing. On the screen, were the words "download complete" in bold, red letters. Both teens fail to notice this as they finish unplugging the computers, and put them into sleep mood.

(Later that day)

It was past ten, and every student was in class at the moment, including the five that endure the accident early this morning. Unfortunately, one certain teen wasn't feeling all that good. Jasper groaned lightly as he held his chest with his right hand. Thick drops of sweat ran down his face, soaking his shirt. His vision was also blurring, and he felt light headed.

_And here I thought I was fine,_ jasper thought through the pain he was feeling.

After the regular school day had started, he had taken Jerry's advice and went to the nurse. Unsurprisingly, the nurse's office had more equipment then one would find in a high school nurse's office. Again, this was due to Michael and all the accidents he causes. Even less surprising was that Jasper was a regular there due to being in those accidents he cousin creates. It has gotten to the point that he's on a first name basis with the 20 plus year nurse.

The nurse had given Jasper his usual check-up and give him a clean bill of health, though she did note that Jasper's chest muscles were a little tight. He figure that it was due to the bolt he took to his chest, but was glad that he was otherwise fine. After being sent off by the nurse, he had a light breakfast and went to class.

That's when the pains had started.

It started out small, a couple of ping of chest pain here and there. It continue to get worse, progressing until it was to the point where it was almost unbearable. It almost felt like he was going to faint at any moment from the pain. He was barely aware when the teacher came up to his and gently shook his right shoulder

"Rollin, are you ok?" asked the concern teacher.

Jasper weakly looked up and force a smile onto his lips. "I-I fine, j-just something in the breakfast I had this morning," he replied, straggling to get the words out.

Unfortunately, the teacher wasn't buying it. He frown a little more, and cross his arms over his chest. "Sorry Jasper, most of the teachers know of the accident this morning. And if the state you're in is any sort of indication, I think you should go see the nurse again. And took you're cousin with you; he's in just as bad as you."

This cause bells to ring in Jasper head, and look to his right, where his cousin was current seated. He's eyes snapped open when he realized that Michael was just as bad as he was. He was sweating and appear to be in pain, holding the spot where the bolt hit him. He looked at the teacher and realized he was right.

So, with a faint sigh, Jasper stood up, maybe little to quickly, he realized. A massive rush of light-headedness and nausea suddenly over took him, and he would have fallen if not for the teacher, catching him.

"Do you need someone to accompany you two?" the teacher asked in concern.

Jasper manage a weak smile as he said," No, I think we can make it. Just hold our stuff. Come on, Michael, let's go."

The brain with an ego looked at his cousin weakly and nodded, unable to put up a fight. Jasper then lightly grabbed his cousin by the arm and gently help him to his feet. Together, the Rollin cousins slowly but surely made their way out of the classroom, leaving behind their stuff and a bunch of concern classmates.

The two made their way slowly to the nurse's office, careful not to upset their condition any farther. Thankfully, since class was still going on, there wasn't much resistance, and it looks like they would make it. Unfortunately, luck wasn't with Jasper at that moment, as he felt a rather powerful pain exploded in his chest, and quickly reached his stomach. Jasper could feel the content in his stomach coming up quickly, and in a rare moment, forget about everything else as he hurried off to the nearest bathroom.

Luck was with the young teen as there was a nearby restroom, and he entered it without a moment's hesitation. He made it to the nearest still just as his breakfast came back up. For this next three minutes, he kneeled there, vomiting up anything he had. Finally, after everything was out of him, he at least felt a little better, and exited the stall after flushing. He then went to a sink and slash some cold water on his face.

He looked at his reflection and frown slightly when he noticed something odd with his hair. The hot pink tips looked different. Maybe it was the pain, making him a little delusional, but Jasper could have sworn the pink in his hair look a little brownish. He got a little close, and continue to watch as the pink was completely over taken by brown hair. Once the tips were cover, the brown began to move down the rest of Jasper's hair.

Speaking of hair, Jasper notice that it was starting to grow, at an alarming rate, and the spikes were flattening themselves out. The confuse teen suddenly gasp as he realized something. This wasn't some sort of delusion, this was actually happening, his hair was growing, changing color and restyling itself all on its own. Once he realized what happening, he felt like cursing.

"…Michael, what have you done to me this time?" Jasper asked dryly.

He suddenly cried out in pain and grip his chest. A terrible amount of pain was surging through his chest, but was somehow different then the pain he experience before. It almost felt like pure electricity was surging inside of his chest, quickly making it way through the rest of his body. In fact, he could see blue sparks flying around the expose parts of his body.

Suddenly the pain was gone, and he could clearly see the changes that was occurring with his body. The confuse teen watched as the rest of his body start to shift and reshape itself.

Jasper became transfix on the mirror, watching as changes began to happen faster. As his hair continue to grow, he saw his skin brighten every so slightly, giving a more healthy glow, but still retaining it pale coloring. He watched as his mismatch eyes faded into a matching light blue. His jaw shrunk, becoming smaller as his face narrowed a bit more.

Jasper was so fixated on his face, he fail to realize that changes was still continuing, quickly working down his neck. He suddenly gasped as he felt something quickly grow onto his chest, putting awkward pressure on his shirt. Gasping for air, he grabbed his shirt, and tore it open, causing some of the buttons to fly into the air. His face turned a bright red as watched a pair of "melons" grow onto his chest.

"…Oh man, this is one hell of mistake," Jasper said, not noticing that his voice was starting to change as well.

He watched as his stomach smooth out slightly, and his waist narrowed. He almost felt like crying as his hips widen, and he felt a very precious part of him retract into his body. His legs thin out and began slightly longer, and his feet become smaller. In a bit of surprise, Jasper's transformation ended with him becoming taller by inches instead of becoming shorter.

With his strange transformation over, the now female Jasper just stared at himself, eh, herself in the mirror. He, eh, she studied her new face considerable. She couldn't put her slender finger on it, but she knew seen her new face somewhere. She knew she had seen the light brown hair that went down past her back and breast, and the small section that nearly cover her right eye, somewhere.

"…But where have I seen this face before," Jasper asked, her new voice still not reaching her mind.

Unfortunately, the weirdness wasn't over just yet. Jasper let out a soft gasp as she watched the blue electricity appeared again, only this time it was surging around his clothes. She watched, feeling awe and a bit disturb as her clothes started to move, and change shape.

The shoulders of the shirt came undone, and travel downwards. As the material travel down, the rest of the sleeve thin slightly and turned into a dark brown. The last of the shirt sleeve material settle around the wrists, and wrapped around the entire hand. The material formed into tight, white gloves that fitted the female Jasper, like, well, a glove. Finally, gold trimming appear around the top of the sleeves.

Jasper flexes her fingers slightly, noticing how well the gloves fit. She then turned her attention to her shirt as she felt it began to change. The shirt melded around her closing around her new "items" and thicken slightly as a red collar grow around her neck. She watched as the ram of the shirt quickly grew, forming into skirting, with section of the pants merging with the skirt. The skirt was divided into three sections, with the outer sections being longer then the inner section. Finally, the new piece of clothing faded into a dark brown with new gold trimming.

Next, the remaining pieces of her pants meld with her socks to form into red leggings. The odd clothing transformation completed itself with her shoes turning into long brown boots, with pointy tips and gold trimmings. A white heel-like shoe form around the bottom of jasper's feet, which cause the transformed boy to nearly fall felt on her face.

Jasper looked over her new outfit, once more feeling she has seen it somewhere before. And like before, she was drawing a blink. And to add to her frustration, it was on the tip of her mind, she couldn't grab it. She sigh after a moment and decided to let it go for the time being.

"…But I have to say, Michael's inventions never did anything like this before," Jasper suddenly gasped as she realized something. "MICHAEL!"

She realized not only did she leave him due to her little vomit episode, but she also realized something much worse. Michael was also hit with one of these bolts from his machine. That probably meant he suffer a similar transformation. And like a kick in the pants, err, skirt, she realized that Jerry and her friends were also hit.

Scowling, Jasper turned to leave, and fetch her cousin so she could be fixed. "Michael, this time you're going to-Gaah!" She nearly tripped due to the added weight to on her chest and unfamiliarity with her new shoes.

Luckily she was able to catch herself on the sink before she fell onto her face. She looked down at her shoes, cursing them as she slowly stood up.

"Why women like these things, I would never know," she muttered dryly.

She slowly made her way to the exit, trying to learn how to walk on the accursed items, and also trying to adjust to the extra weight. She made it to the exit, and slowly opened the door, cautiously sticking her head out. She did a quick search and was very happy to see that the cost was clear. She wasn't in the mood to try and think up an excuse as to why there was a strangely dressed girl in a boys' restroom. She then stepped out and did a more thorough search. She sighed when she didn't see her cousin anywhere.

"…Great, I wonder if he went somewhere when he started to change?" she asked herself.

The former boy turned to leave when she saw something from the corner of her eyes. She looked at the door, and blushed heavily when saw that she was has been in a girls' restroom the entire time.

"…I thought something was missing from that restroom," Jasper muttered awkwardly.

She then tried to put the entire restroom awkwardness behind her as she left to search for her cousin. The former boy decided to check the computer/science room first, as that was the only place she could think that he would head.

"_I just hope this day doesn't get any stranger,_ Jasper thought with a mental sigh.

(…)

Outside of Cross high, a very curious sight was taking place. Construction crews and a dozen city dump trucks were piling around the area, blocking off every exits. Probably even more curious was the fact that some of the construction crews were climbing up the pole, and appears to be checking the phone line. Once they reach the top, one of the crewmembers cut the line open, and put on a strange device on to it.

"The line is source. Repeat, the line is source," one of the linemen said into a speaker on his shirt collar.

"Good, stay there and keep an eye on things for next ten minutes," Spoke a familiar figure.

The white man didn't wait for a reply as he turned to his men. While he was still wearing a white shirt, he now has on a pair of green cargo pants, army boots, and an equipment vest. Tied around his left arm was a black band, with the letters ULA on it. His face was still hidden but this time under a pair of glasses, and a bandana. His men were dressed in similar attires, only they were mostly dressed in black. Most of White's men also was taking semi-auto machine guns, and hand guns strip on their waists.

"The operation would begin in t-minus 10 seconds. Your jobs are to secure the students and faculty, insure that no one escapes. We can't afford any mess up here, understood?" White said in a cold voice.

The nearly the entire group remained silent. White frown slightly as looked at his watch, counting down the time in his mind. Once his watch struck 10:30, he once again turned to his men, his frown replaced with a cold expression.

"Operation…START!"

White's men suddenly came to life, and began matching out of the truck as the back opened up. White calmly stepped out of the truck, and watched as many troops began filing out the dump trucks in a near single file line. He frown a little at this as he calmly made his way to the school.

_If wasn't for the payoff that procedure brings, making these soldiers would be wrong, _White thought calmly.

"What's going on here?"

White looked to his right and saw a middle-age security guard coming towards him. He acted quickly, taking something out of his right vest pocket, and with a snap of his wrist, sent a small dart at the guard. The middle-age man let out a small groan as he grabbed the spot on his neck where the dart entered, and fell towards the ground. With burst of superhuman speed, White close the gap and caught the guard, easily lowering him to the ground.

"That should keep him down for about six hours," White said to himself and then turned to some of his troops. "...You two! Take him someplace and watch him."

Two soldiers then came over, and wordless picked up the unconscious security guard. White watched as the two soldier walked away and stood up. He then walked into the school, calmly observing all that was going on around him. His men were busy rounding up the students and teachers. He stopped when he notice a group of girls, running down a hall. He frown a little when he notice something add about them. They were all dressed in strange outfits, and two even unnatural hair colors. White just shrugged it off, and filed it under "things he didn't understand about this generation" before proceeding to the second floor. Once he reached the second floor, he head over to the principle office. He entered to find that two of his men had already secured the room. The principle was against a corner with his unconscious aid, in his arms. Surprisingly, the principle look calm for someone held at gun point.

"What's the meaning of this?" Principle Morrison asked calmly.

White looked at the principle, and replied calmly," We are the United Libration Alliance, sworn to free the people from the towering corruption of the world's leaders. Recently, some of our top level officers were wrongly arrested by your police, and until they're released, this school is now under our control."

White got closer, and removed his sunglasses, showing his icy white eyes to world and staring directly into the principle's eyes.

"Know this, we don't intent to hurt anyone, but if we are meant with force, we will be forced to act, and I can insure you that blood will be shed," the mysterious man said in such an eerie calm voice that it sent shivers down the principle's back. "If you value the lives of those youths, I deeply suggest that you stay here, and try not to do anything that will provoke our hand."

(To be continued)


	2. Episode 2: Problems and Meetings

Tales of Change:

Episode two:

Problems and Meetings

If he could, Julian would have run to wherever that stupid geek was, and ring his little neck for all it was worth, which, in his eyes, wasn't much. After the accident in the science lab, he had gone to the roof for a quick nap before school started. He would have slept the entire day away too, if Jerry hadn't known about his habits, and gotten him before the first bell had ringed.

The rest of the morning then proceeded in its normal boring fashion. It wasn't until around 10, when all three football players had a free period, and decided to head to the roof for some light practice. And that's when the pain started. All three fell to their knees, clinching the spots where the bolts of electricity had hit them.

"...W-What the hell?" Julian strummed angrily.

It didn't take a genius to understand what was causing this pain and that made Julian madder. Suddenly the pain in his shoulder was gone, leaving him a bit confuse. His anger quickly returned when he remembered who it was that gave him this pain in the first place. Scowling, he jumped to his feet and headed to the roof door. He suddenly stopped and began to stretch his head fiercely as it began to itch like crazy. The itching was so bad in fact, it was a surprise he hadn't cut open the skin.

…_Great and I shave my head so I wouldn't have to deal with this stuff, _Julian thought angrily_._

He momentary stopped when he felt something on the top of his head that shouldn't be there. Curious, he lightly patted his head, and felt peach fuzz growing. His anger gave away to confusion as he remembered shaving his head last night. So there shouldn't be even peach fuzz yet.

…_This is getting a little too weird for me,_ Julian thought awkwardly.

He suddenly heard moaning, and against his better judgment, went to check on his so-called friends. He nearly tripped as his boots has suddenly become bigger. He looked at himself and noticed that his clothes were ill-fitting, like they had grown somehow. Julian scowled angrily as he realized that it was his body that has change and not his clothes.

"…Great, that geek freak is really going to pay when I get my hands on him," Julian frowned as something seemed off about his voice.

He tried to put this out of his of his mind as slowly made his way to the others. He gasped and blushed as he saw something that nearly caused him to faint. Jerry and Lance's body were rapidly changing into what appears to be female forms. In fact, the change was so far along, the only thing that told Julian that these two were his friends were their clothes. He also saw bolts of electricity flying around their bodies, each color like the bolt that hit them earlier.

The tall teenager paled as a disturbing thought entered his head. He stiffly brought his left hand up and lightly pressed it his breast. His face pale a bit more as he felt something that shouldn't be there. He suddenly collapsed to his knees, as he felt the top of his head, feeling hair that wasn't there a few seconds ago.

"…I'm turning into a girl," Julian said dryly.

Suddenly the world seemed to disappear, and all the transforming teenager could focus on was his friends, watching as they quickly finished their own transformations. He watched as their figures slimmed and certain parts went through changes. He noticed that Jerry's hair grew to the center of his back as it faded to a light blonde color. It was Lance's hair that went through the most changes, quickly growing to the ground, and turning into a light purple color.

_I really glad I can't see my body at the moment,_ Julian thought embarrassingly.

Suddenly the physical part of the transformation was over, and the electricity move over to clothing. Julian watched as Jerry's cloth morphed from his usual outfit into a white dress-like shirt with a cloak-like object with blue trimmings, black leggings, white shoes with a small heel, and a strange gold necklace.

Julian looked at the other transforming teen and noticed that Lance clothing transformation was a lot stranger. His clothing has change into a gray body suit under a purple tunic, white socks that went up to the thigh, a black and white belt that went down her thighs and pink shoes. He also has on gloves that nearly went up to the shoulder, and a white, loose fitting turtle neck. Julian frowned slightly as he, well, she watched as her friend's hair was tied into two loose ponytails.

Sighing, Julian looked down and blushed in embarrassment as her own outfit change. She also wore a white dress, only hers has a transparent part skirting, and gold trimming. She wore black legging and white boots with gold trimming and a heel. She also had on white gloves, and a strange gold bracelet with a jewel, and pointed shoulders. Curious, she grabbed some of her hair and tried to get a look at it. And to her bitterness, it was a light pink.

"Great, just great," the former boy said bitterly.

Soon, the female Jerry regained her senses, and notice how different her body was. She investigated the changes, and blushed heavily as she felt her new items. Julian found herself laughing slightly despite being in the same boat as her friend. The laughter did draw the blonde's attention to her though.

The female jerry rolled onto her stomach, being careful about her new items, and look at the pink haired girl curiously. Julian would admit that star was making her feel a bit uncomfortable, which just made her that, much madder.

"…You're Julian, aren't you?" Jerry asked calmly.

Julian frown bitterly, and spat angrily," Yes, I'm Julian, you want to make something out of it, you blonde bimdo?"

Jerry frowned slightly and opened her mouth to say something, only to be startled by a loud happy squeal. They looked over at the female Lance and both of their faces turned a bright red as they saw her playing with her new breasts.

"I have booties!" the odd teen squealed happily, and continued to play with them.

Julian quickly grew tired of this, and with a bitter sigh, stood up, carefully not to trip due to a number of reasons. She walked over to the purple hair teen, and kneeled down. She raised her right arm, ready to strike her friend.

"WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!?" Julian screamed, striking her friend over the head.

Surprisingly, Lance didn't appear to feel Julian's blow or even hear her. She just continued to play with her new breasts, moaning lightly. Jerry sighed slightly and stood up, trying not to fall herself as she walked over to Lance. She leaned down close to the purple haired girl and whispered something to her. Lance's eyes suddenly snapped around, and she quickly moved her hands away from her breasts and held them firmly under her back. Julian looked at Jerry with a questioning glaze.

"It's better if you don't know," Jerry replied with a nervous smile.

Julian looked at Lance, who was fidgeting, like she wanted to play with her new breasts some more. She sighed in frustration and straightened up. Still feeling like a klutz in this unfamiliar body, she began walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked a slightly nervous Jerry.

Julian stopped, and turned around, glaring at her friend. She noted, with growing disgust, that Lance was once more playing with her breasts.

"…To find that geek freak and get him to turn me back to normal," said the former tall teenager angrily.

Jerry let out a light sigh and then walked up to her friend. Julian scowled bitterly when she noticed that she was nearly eye level with the blonde.

"…I know, you're mad, but don't you think should wait? Class is about to end, and we will stand out like sore thumbs," Jerry said, trying to reason with her friend.

Julian frown a bit as she looked down at her outfit. While she didn't care about her looks, something about what she was wearing make her somewhat conscious about being seen at the moment. Suddenly, a memory of Julian's three sisters, during their "special" time of mouth, popped into the former boy's head, causing her to shiver. She didn't want to be in this body to experience anything like that. So, she looked at Jerry, her expression hard.

"Sorry, but I'm not waiting around longer then I need to," Julian replied harshly, and turned towards the door.

Jerry just sighed fainted and put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "…Okay, but I think we all should go."

Julian looked at her friend, glaring daggers that could have brought even the toughest person to tears. Jerry held her ground, however, not even batting an eyebrow from the stare. Julian sighed lightly after a second, and turned towards the door once more.

"…Fine, just don't slow me down," the pink haired girl said coldly.

Jerry smiled slightly and turned to Lance. The purple haired girl had stopped playing around with her breasts and rolled onto her stomach, waiting patiently for her friends. Without any words being said, Lance jumped to her feet, and walked, seemingly without problems, to her friends.

Together, the former football players proceeded to the lowers level, taking their time so they could adjust to their new bodies. They had just reached the school's second floor, when they suddenly heard something. The three quickly hid in the shadow of the door, afraid it was a teacher. They didn't want to try and make up a story as to why a group of oddly dressed girls were coming down from the roof when they should be in class.

Jerry and Julian were surprised when they saw a bunch of people, dressed like gorilla soldiers, come munching pass them in near uniformity. They were all dressed in similar outfits, of black cargo pants, black boots, black shirts, and equipment vests. Their faces were hidden behind sunglasses and bandanas. The fact that these guys were carrying weapons weren't lost on them either.

Jerry looked at her pink haired friend, silently asking her if she had any idea what was happening. Unfortunately, Julian just scowled in response, showing her own uncertainty. The former quarterback looked at Lance for her input, only to nearly gasp when she saw that the purple haired girl was gone. She turned on her heel, watching as Lace innocently tipped a passing soldier on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey, whatacha you doing?" Lance asked chirpily.

This proved to be a very bad move, as the group the soldier belong to, as well a few other groups immediately turned their entire attention onto the purple haired girl. Sensing danger, the former quarterback leapt into action. She ran at a group of soldiers, planning on trying to knock a few over and making an escape route.

Unfortunately, that plan didn't work out quite as Jerry was hopping. She suddenly tripped, sending her crushing into a group of soldiers that was coming up behind Lance. The entire group went to the floor, causing their weapons to go flying. Ironically, the air-born weapons hit the soldiers in front of Lance, knocking them down as well.

Jerry blinked, confused and bewildered by what transpired by pure accident. She quickly got over it, and jumped to her feet. She took Lance by the hand, and ran for it, with Julian following close behind. As they rounded a corner, Jerry caught sight of a strange man, wearing clothes like the soldiers they just encountered. The only difference was this man's white shirt.

The blonde couldn't help but think that there was some important about this guy. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to think, as another group of soldiers surprise them when they turned the corner. Luckily, Julian took point and with all the weight her new body had, threw himself at the soldiers, knocking them to the floor with a powerful tackle. The pink haired girl quickly picked herself up and joined her friends as they rushed by.

They trio quickly headed deep into the school, trying to avoid any soldiers they come across. This proved to be a difficult, if not impossible task. Everywhere they turn, they ran into a group of soldiers, patrolling the halls. Fortunately, the three had their football skills to fall back on, allowing them to take a few of them out. Unfortunately, this has quickly turned against them. With they unfamiliar bodies, and the countless soldiers dogging them, the trio quickly found themselves tiring out. Eventually they came to a dead end. With a group of soldiers in front of them, their backs to the wall, and gasping for breath, it didn't look good for the trio of former football players.

The soldiers close in, aiming their guns at the former boys. Though fear clearly shined in their eyes, the former boys kept their ground, refusing to show their pursuer the fear they were feeling. Suddenly a soft, near angelic tone filled the air, causing everyone in the area confusion. Suddenly a burst of light exploded in front of the soldier knocking them back, and leaving them dazed and confused. Well, the trio took that opening, right a way. The trio tackled the soldiers, and sent them to the ground; Julian even punched the soldier she knocked down.

"Was that really needed?" a voice asked causally.

The trio looked up as girl, with brown clothes, and brown hair came into view. She was noticeably holding some sort of rod in her right hand. Julian scowled slightly as she stood up. She was about to say something to do the newcomer, when she notice that her skirt was a little ruffled. Normally, she wouldn't have cared one bit about such a small thing, but something in the back of her mind was nagging at her. So to shut it, she quickly, but skillfully smoothed out her skirt.

"…Wow, nice work there," the newcomer joked causally.

Flushing in mix of angry and embarrassment, Julian looked at the newcomer, glaring as she got closer to the trio. There was something about this newcomer that sent bells ringing in the former tall teen's head. Unfortunately, she was too angry at the moment to think straight.

"…And who are you?" Julian asked rudely.

The newcomer shrugged causally, and with a short hand gesture, made her rod disappear into thin air. "Who knows? I know I change into a character from a video game, but I can't remember what game it was."

Julian scowled at newcomer, once more feeling she knew this girl from somewhere. She opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly interrupted when Jerry got in front of her.

"…You're Jasper, aren't you?" the blonde asked curiously.

The casual grin faded from the brown haired girl's face as her name was call, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Jasper," the newcomer replied seriously. "Are any of you Michael?"

Hearing that name of the person who was responsible for changing her, caused Julian to get very angry. She forcefully pushed Jerry out of the way, and got right in Jasper's face. Julian's own face was red from the anger she was feeling.

"WHY WOULD I BE THAT STUPID GEEK FREAK!?" The pink haired girl roared angrily. "He's the reason why I'm nearly a foot shorter, and sporting breasts."

Jasper, for her point, just calmly took two steps back from the enrage teen, and said, "…You're Julian, right?"

This commit seem to make Julian madder, and she looked ready to attack Jasper. Luckily, Jerry most had sense this, and get between the two before anything could happen.

"If it helps, I'm Jerry…" the blonde said kindly, and then pointed to Lance, who was doing a hand stance, "…And the purpled haired girl is Lance."

Jasper frowned and let out a faint, near mute sigh, "Great, that's just great. Then where's Michael?"

The group fell into an awkward silence as they began thinking things over. Unfortunately, they were all drawing blinks. They didn't know what was going on in the school, and since they didn't know where they could find Michael, they were truly lost.

"…So?" Jerry asked awkwardly. "How did you do that stuff anyways?"

Jasper sighed slightly and gesture the other to follow her. "I think we should get moving before more comes. I will tell you as we move."

The trio of former football player exchanged looks before following the brown haired girl. As they cautiously made their way down the hall, Jasper began to reveal her tale.

(13 minutes earlier)

Jasper sighed heavily from her hiding stop. From where she was hiding, she could make out the form of a teacher, roaming the halls. She frowned lightly when she saw the teacher, a man in his late 40th, walked toward hers. She felt her chest tighten as the teacher draw closer, and would likely see her if he looked just right. She nearly sigh with great relief when the teacher turned right, missing the former boy by a hair.

She waited an extra minute and half before stepping out dark corner she was using as a hiding spot. She walked into the main hall and sigh heavily. She was still a long way away from the computer lab, probably due to her last class being on the east wing, and the lab being at the very end of the west wing. Again, this was due to Michael, when one of his inventions caused a big explosion that seriously hurt several students in the accident. After facing a near lawsuit, the school was force into a small remodel, moving the science lab to the end of the west wing, and making that small private lab for Michael.

"…Michael, you know how to be a royal pain in my ass," Jasper muttered bitterly.

She then cautiously made her way down the hall, keeping her eyes open incase another teacher came her way. She smiled a bit when she neared the door to the science lab, and from the looks of things, the door was open. Jasper was suddenly hopeful that things were about to turned around for her.

…_Hopefully, Michael would be working on a way to fix this mistake,_ Jasper thought hopefully.

She suddenly stopped, body tightening up as she heard footsteps coming from behind her. Afraid it was a teacher, she looked around, trying to find a place to hide. Unfortunately, the only place she could see where classrooms filled with students. Cursing slightly at her own luck, she broke into a run, hoping to make it to the lab before she's caught.

"…Stop where you are, young man or woman!" An unfamiliar voice commanded.

Warning bells where going off in the former boy's head as she didn't recognize the voice at all. She didn't dare look back as she pushed her new body harder, hoping to reach the lab and lock the door behind her. She had just reached the door when a sudden force from behind knocked her to the floor. She instinctively rolled into a small ball, trying to brass for the impact. She landed awkwardly on her breasts, yapping in surprise as the new sensation she felt. This, unfortunately, caused her to lose control, and she landed hard on her stomach, knocking the wild out of her.

She groaned slightly as she turned on her side as she heard footsteps rapidly approaching her. She gasped when she saw a trio of gorilla soldiers came up to her, aiming their semis at her. Panic filled her mind as she got into her back, and tried to get away from them, only to nearly faint when her back touched the wall.

"Do not resist and you will not be harmed," the middleman of the trio said, speaking in a machine-like voice.

Nearly over come with fear and panic, Jasper looked around, trying to find any means of escape. Unfortunately the soldiers had boxed her in, making escape impossible. She looked at the soldiers, and her fears intensified when she noticed that the barrels of the gun were inches from her face.

_If only I could fight back somehow,_ Jasper thought in desperation.

Suddenly, a feeling, a familiar feeling, filled the scared former boy's chest and quickly traveled throughout her entire body. Through her fears, she recognized this energy as the same electric energy that charged her into her current form. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to ponder what going to happen this time, as one of the soldiers got even closer, putting his gun dangerous close.

Jasper groaned loudly, and held her head as a surge of information began to fill his head, giving her a slight headache. The soldiers didn't react to the suddenly groaning teenager in the strange outfit. Instead, the closest grabbed the girl by the arm and hoisted her up. Suddenly, and without warning, Jasper began to sing a soft song, drawing her captors' attention. A small energy explosion suddenly happened, knocking the soldier that was holding Jasper away, and freeing the former boy! Well, that was good enough for Jasper, and he broke into a full run, running pass the other soldiers, and down the hall.

_What the hell just happened back there?_ Jasper wondered to herself as she made her way down the hall.

Unfortunately, she didn't have time to figure it out as she heard footsteps coming up behind her. She looked behind her and saw the trio of soldiers following her. She looked forward, and tried to calm her mind, trying to figure out how she did what she just did.

_Ok…calm your mind, let the information flow into your head,_ Jasper thought, trying to figure out how she works these new powers.

Information once more flow into the former boy's head, but at a much slower rate this time, allowing her to across the information much easier. She found a good piece of info and decided to try it out. She rounded and corner and came to a stop, making a small gesture with her right hand. To her own amazement, a simple pale blue rod with a point tip appeared in her hand with a quick flash of light.

She quickly got over her own amazement, and looked at the pursuing soldiers, growing determined. She swing the rod with all of her might, and to her own amazement, a ball of light, came flying from the rod. The ball hit the soldier on the left, knocking him down and out. His fellow soldiers didn't seem to notice they were down one; they just raise their guns, ready to fire.

Jasper gasped and barely had time to start singing, causing a force field to appear around her. She was even more surprise when, instead of bullet, some sort of energy hit the field, causing it to shake violently.

_They're not using their guns?! Then what are they hitting me with?_ Jasper thought in shock.

Another wave of invisible energy hit Jasper's barrier, causing it to shatter, and sending a wave of pain throughout Jasper's entire body. Screaming, she dropped her rod as she wrapped her arms around her body, and fell to her knees. She could only watched, stunned as the two remaining soldiers close in on her.

_Let's hope this work again,_ Jasper thought desperately as she felt feeling returned to her body.

She began to sing, trying to drag out whatever she was singing; in a desperate admit to make the attack stronger. To her own surprise, she felt something within her build, quickly overflowing from within. Suddenly, a flow of energy emerged from the ground, rising up around the soldiers, and formed a mass of energy above them.

"Innocent Shine!" Jasper suddenly screamed.

The energy suddenly pooled down, hitting the soldiers repeatedly, while leaving Jasper unharmed. The soldier collapsed after the show was over, leaving a patting, but otherwise, unharmed Jasper. As the former boy began to compose herself, it clicked, and she remembered where she had seen this character before.

"…That's right, this person I become was in a video game I once played," Jasper mused softly to herself.

Unfortunately, she didn't get the time to ponder that thought more as she heard some sort of ruckus close by. Her first thoughts where that it was her cousin, causing another scene, and quickly picked herself up, grabbing her rod in the process. Still a bit winded from earlier, the former boy hurried to the source of the noise, hoping against hope that her cousin was around the corner.

(Now)

"…Unfortunately, it was us you fond," Jerry said calmly.

Jasper nodded, and said," Yeah, but that's also leave the question as to where my cousin is?"

The four were currently on route to the computer/science room. They were heading there for two reasons. First, Jasper was hoping her cousin was there. The second reason they were heading toward the room was because of the emergency phone that was kept there incase Michael's mishaps. They were planning to try and call for help. Luckily, the soldiers were surprisingly thin around the area. Out of curiosity, Jerry looked one of the class rooms, and found it empty. She frowned slightly when she realized that the class rooms in the entire wing was empty, and that made her that much more afraid. She looked toward Jasper, who was currently at point, due to her being the only one that could fight against the gorilla soldiers at the moment.

The blonde walked up to her brown haired friend and said softly," so do you know how you got these powers?"

Jasper let out a faint sigh, and looked at Jerry from the corner of her eye. "No, I can't. I really know what I did to get these powers."

Jerry looked at the floor, deep in thought. She tried to think of the name of the character she had turned into. Unfortunately, she doesn't play many video games, and didn't even know what a RPG is. All she ever played was soccer games, which somewhat ironically, since she was the quarterback of a football team.

"..Maybe if we knew who we change into, that could help us," Jerry said, louder then she intended.

"How would that help?" Julian asked rudely.

Startled, she looked around, and realized she had said that louder then she wanted. She looked to the ground, trying to hide the embarrassing blush that quickly spread over her entire face. Jerry looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Jasper giving her a reassuring smile.

"…Don't worry about it," the brown haired girl said casually. "I'm sure even if we knew the name of the characters we become, it wouldn't help much."

Suddenly, Lance appeared beside Jerry and Julian, a cheeky grin on her face, and she began jumping in place. "Oh, oh, I know who we turned into!" she said really loud.

Jasper and Jerry acted quickly; turning and grabbing the hyper girl. Jasper quickly covered her friend's mouth to keep her from speaking, while jerry wrapped her arms around her friend's waist to keep her from jumping. They quickly looked around, making sure that Lance's sudden ruckus didn't attracted any unwanted attention. Both let out quick sighs of relief when they saw they were in the clear and let the hyperactive teen go.

Lance, seemingly un-phased her friends' action, put on her cheeky grin and pointed at Jasper. "You're Tear Grants from Tales of the Abyss," she then pointed to Jerry, "And you're Colette Brunel from Tales of Symphonia."

Lance then hopped over to Julian and wrapped her arm around the pink haired girl waist. Julian scowled at the odd-ball teen, but, otherwise, didn't take any action against her.

"And you have turned into Estellise Sidoe Heurassein or Estelle for short, from Tales of Vesperia. And I-" Lance said with a quick flip of her right ponytail, "-have become Sophie Lhant from Tales of Graces."

The other former boys all stared at their weird friend awkwardly. Julian frowned lightly as she freed herself from the purple haired girl.

"Do you know anything else?" Julian asked flatly.

Lance began rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet. "…Maybe," she replied with a teasingly grin.

She then walked away, leaving her friends even more confuse then before. After a moment, Jasper sighed lightly and began heading towards the computer lab with Julian following close behind, matter something about useless trivia. Jerry let out her own faint sigh, and began following her friends. Still she looked at one of the empty class room as she pass it, and couldn't help but wonder.

…_It probably been a little over 20 minutes and yet this entire wing is empty? Just who are these people? _Jerry thought worryingly.

(…)

"…odd," white said softly to himself, checking the clock on his smart phone. "It been nearly 30 minutes since operations started, and yet a large cluster of units had failed to report in. That's highly unusual."

Frowning softly, the mysterious gorilla's leader looked at the two soldiers guarding the principle and his aid. The aid has awoken a few minutes ago and was currently hiding behind the principle. Morrison, surprisingly, was still calm. He was surveying the area, trying to find an opening to use. Unfortunately, with the soldiers' weapons aimed right at his forehead, and White near the only exit, he didn't see any way out.

White sighed mutely and pocketed his phone. He next took out a GPS-like device from a pocket on vest, and turned it on. He began looking over information that it was getting. He suddenly saw something that caught him off guard, but he kept his face blank.

_...Impossible? Nearly 4 units were taken offline,_ White thought in disbelief. _That only should happen if they knocked unconscious. But no normal human being should have the raw power needed to knock them out. What's going on here?_

Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance to answer his own questions as he felt his phone go off. Frowning lightly, White put down the device he was currently holding and took out his smart-phone, putting on speaking voice after looking at the caller ID.

"How are operations proceeding?" asked the calm voice of Black.

"Operations are preceding ahead schedule by three and half minutes," White replied automatically. "Everyone in the building has been moved to the gym, and units are patrolling the halls for anyone left behind."

There was a sudden silence, and while White's face was cold, he feared that his superior was somehow upset about something. This didn't go unnoticed by Morrison, and he began to act, slowly reaching for something in his bad pocket.

"Why are several units offline?" Black asked calmly.

White let out a mute sigh, and looked at the device near him. "Honestly, sir, I can not say what is the problem is. I personally saw to their prep myself before operations began."

While his mysterious capturer was busy with whoever he was talking to, Morrison took out a simple cell phone, and began writing out a text. He cautiously kept shifting his eyes to the man near his aid's deck and his phone, not wanting to screw up his message and risk getting caught.

"Then the only possible reason is that they either unconscious or dead," Black said calmly. "Send four more units to investigate. We can't afford any mistake at this time."

And with that Black hanged up. Morrison saw this and hurried up, sending his message. He screamed as a sudden shrieking sound came from his phone as his text was being sent. He dropped the device and covered his ears, trying to drown out the horrible noise. His aid did the same thing, but surprisingly, the soldiers weren't affected by it.

White heard the noise and walked up to the principle. He picked up the device, turned it off, and removed the battery. He looked at Morrison, and tossed him powerless device.

"I would have suggested not trying to get an outside line earlier," White said, walking back to the desk. "My men had implanted a jamming device on your landline. And as you have just experience first handed, it can even jam signals from mobile phones."

The mysterious follow drop the phone battery and picked up the GPS-like device. He talked as began to work. "The only way to get an outside line is with a jamming cancelling adaptor. And I have the only one."

Morrison scowled and growled slightly as he lightly balled his right hand into a fist.

_He's just doing all of this to mock me,_ the principle thought angrily. _Still, something else is bothering me about this guy._

For the next five minutes, the room was silent. White was busy with his device, whatever it does, and Morrison was busy studying him. The principle frowned lightly when he noticed how the man moved, and acted. He could tell that his captor wasn't simple gorilla fighter, motivated by some silly idea.

"…who are you really?" Morrison asked bluntly.

White gave the principle a belief glaze, and put down his device. He walked up to Morrison and lowered his sunglasses so he could look the principle straight in the eye.

"I told you, I belong to Unit libration alliance, and it our duty to free this world from corrupted leaders," White said, sounding more like an actor trying to win a part in a movie then a man with an idea.

"Please, spare me," Morrison said bluntly. "I'm on the city council, and the only people who has been arrested lately, are a bunch of drunk. Plus, you're well to organize to be mere gorilla fighters. So...just who are you?"

"What you believe and what are true are unimportant," White replied coldly, placing his glasses over his eyes. "But what I told you earlier still holds firm; the lives of your students are completely in your hands. I would think twice before trying another stunt like the one with the phone."

White then returned to the deck and grabbed his device to continue his work. Morrison glared at his captor, once more trying to find an opening to exploit. Unfortunately, he couldn't find any, and the words of his captor were still fresh in his mind. So, with a mute sigh, the principle resigned himself to his fate, and hope that somehow things turn around.

(…)

"…Uh, my head," moaned a barely awake Jasper. "I feel just as bad as the time Michael gave me that "no more headache" meds. What's happening?"

The former boy gave her head a light shake and tried to focus her mind as she looked around. She could see Julian and Lance, who were both at a computer, doing some kind of research. Well, Julian was doing research, Lance was on her back, with her legs hanging over, and trying to keep her ponytails in the position their normally in when she's upright. Jasper turned his eye slightly, and saw Jerry, throwing some sort of ring-like weapon near Michael's private lab.

Jasper slowly got to her feet, as the fog in her mind started to clear. She remembered that when they got to the computer/science room she didn't fine her cousin anywhere. But the fact that Michael's project was gone meant that he was here earlier. But where he was now, the former boy didn't know, and that worried her. After she learned that her cousin wasn't where she had expected him, she went to the phone. She dialed the police number, only to have a loud shrieking noise fill her ears. What happen after that, she didn't know.

"Ah, finally back with us," Jerry said, noticing Jasper.

She looked as her blonde haired friend, who stopped what she was doing, and with a quick gesture, made her weapons disappear in a bright flash. Jasper noted that was similar to how she called her own weapon, making her wonder just how long she been out.

"How are you doing?" Jerry asked in concern, walking up to her friend. "Can you hear out of your right ear?"

Jasper nodded, as she said, "Yes, nothing wrong with it. So, how long was I down?"

"Just about six minutes," Jerry replied with a light shrug. "To pass the time until you recovered, we learn about the characters we changed into. We even got info on your character. If you want to look at it, the computer to the left of Julian has it."

Jasper nodded lightly, and walk to the computer. She took a seat, and wince slightly when she looked at the bright screen. She immediately lower the brightness, to ease her headache, and began reading. While the site wasn't anything help, just one of the Wiki-style sites, it did help her found out more about her character and the abilities she process. Once she was done with the site, she close it down and put the computer back into sleep mode. Now that her headache was lifting, her mind drifted back to one a big concern.

_If he's not here, then where is Michael?_ Jasper asked herself. _And how can I find him, if he suffered the same transformation that we all have?_

Jasper let out a light sigh, and stood up. She then began searching the other computers. Since Michael device was likely the cause of the group's unusual transformation, and since he had networked all the computers together, the only thing that made any sense, was that something was downloaded into the reactor's programming that caused the transformation in the first place.

"…And he's wonder why there's a rule against networking the computers together," Jasper whispered to herself.

Unfortunately, before the former boy could begin her search, a noise got everyone's attention. Immediately, everyone summoned their weapons, likely knowing that things were about to turn bad. Jasper studied her friends' weapons a bit. Jerry had her ring-like weapons out, and Julian had a small saber sword in her right hand and shield on her left arm. Finally, Lance had on a pair of iron gauntlets, with red jewels on them.

_Well, at lease we're armed,_ Jasper thought offhandedly.

Suddenly, the door open and a group of soldiers began to pile in. Lance acted, rushing in and delivered a powerful right punch, sending all of the soldiers to the ground.

"Move out to the hall!" Lance shouted in an uncharacteristic serious voice.

The other quickly caught on and dashed to the door, jumping over the down soldiers. The group reached the hall and was meant about nine more soldiers. Surprisingly, no soldiers were armed, and that didn't set right with Jasper.

"Well, at least these chumps are making things easy for us," Julian said confidently.

Unfortunately, the soldiers soon proved the confident teen wrong, as a powerful force was sent the former boys' ways. Jasper barely had time to sing a song to create a barrier. Unfortunately, the barrier was instantly shattered when it was hit, momentary stunning Jasper. She fell to her knees, and the others quickly acted, jumping in front of their stunned friend and charging at their opponents.

Lance went first jumping high into the air, and hit the soldiers in the middle with a powerful drop kick. Julian followed up, casting some sort of spell, and causing a small explosion to hit the soldiers on the right. Jerry followed this up by throwing the ring in her left hand to knock a few soldiers back, caught it, and threw the other one without missing a beat.

Within a matter of seconds, the three former male football players had the soldier separated into smaller group, and were now slowly picking them off one at a time. The recovering Jasper was in awe at what she saw. Those three had barely been in those bodies for 30 minutes, and not only where they were using their abilities well, but working so well that they're slowly picking the soldiers off.

_Then again, they all are on the same team,_ Jasper thought, and then tried moving her right arm. _Good, I think I recovered enough._

Jasper inhaled a deep breath and closed her eyes, concentrating her energy inwards. Meanwhile, the others were doing their best to beat the soldiers, using a verity of moves that their characters had. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be enough. The soldiers prove to tougher then they look. While the former boys could knock them down, they would quickly get back up. Even more unfortunate was that the group was quickly running low on steam, due to them still not use to their new bodies completely.

"EVERYONE...!" Jasper suddenly shouted. "...MOVE!"

Startled, the others looked at Jasper, and were slightly surprise to see her glowing. They quickly moved out of the way as they realized something was about to happen. Once she was sure her friends were cleared, Jasper unleashed all the energy she been building.

"Innocent…" a light starting to glow under the soldiers' feet, and waves of energy spiraled up, hitting the soldiers. "…SHINE!"

The gather energy suddenly exploded downwards, knocking the soldiers off their feet. Thankfully, they didn't get back up, meaning they were likely knocked out. Unfortunately, this left Jasper gasping for air and feeling like she had ran two, ten-mile Marathons back to back without taking a break.

_Why does using that power leave me so tired?_ Jasper wondered.

The former boy slowly stood up, feeling like she could pass out at any moment. She made her way to the others, who were still catching their breath, a little awe at what they just witnessed. Julian, once she saw Jasper, grinned like a madman, and walked up to her follow former.

"Now that was something!" Julian said, giving Jasper a hard slap to her back. "I give to try something like that, sometime!"

Jasper, nearly falling float on her face from the action, just give her eager friend a weak smile, and looked at the unconscious soldiers. She frown deeply when she notice that they didn't even had a small sidearm, not that they needed them.

_But…_ Jasper thought curiously. _Where did they get the powers they been using?_

"…Now that's gross," said a disgusted Jerry, drawing everyone's attention.

Everyone looked in the blonde's direction, and moan in disgust when they noticed the torn skin on their friend's weapon. Everyone turned away, feeling like they were going to be sick. The only one who didn't look away, was Jasper, whom eyes were wide with suspicion. She quickly walked up to Jerry and without a moment hesitation, took the skin.

"Dude! I know you have gloves, but that just wrong!" said a disgusted Jerry.

Jasper didn't hear her friend; she was to focus on the skin in her gloved hands. She noticed several things were…off about the skin right off the bat. First, it was completely dry; there was no trance on sweat on it. Second, the skin was to prefect, there wasn't any sigh of damage on it, like it had torn easily off the body. And then the finally thing the former boy notice, was that the skin was clean, to clean in fact. There wasn't a trace of that red liquid anywhere, and that itself greatly disturbed Jasper.

"…This isn't real skin," the current brunette said softly.

Immediately, everyone's complete focus was on the torn piece of flesh in the former boy's hand. They all instantly noticed what Jasper had notice, and it made them all that more afraid. Even Lance didn't feel like goofing around.

"…What the hell?" asked a confused Julian.

Suddenly, Jasper broke away from her friends, and went over to the nearest soldier. She got to her knees, and lightly felt the soldier's right wrist. She frowned deeply when she felt that the soldier's wrist was cold, to cold for a mere unconscious person. Slowly, she ran the tips of her fingers up the person's arm, noticing that it was cold as well. Her frown deepened as she felt the arm got colder the more she traveled up it.

Curious, the former boy slowly grabbed the shirt sleeve, careful not to wake the unconscious person. With one mighty pull, she tore the sleeve clear off, exposing the metal and circuitry beneath it. Jasper nearly gasped as she looked upon the most advance piece of equipment she has ever seen.

_Is this some kind of robot?_ Jasper thought.

She quickly realized, however, that the soldier's chest was rising and falling, meaning he was breathing. Curiously, Jasper softly touched the soldier's neck and felt warm flesh this time. She lifted her hand away and looked at the robotic limb. She frowned lightly as she realized that person before her was a cyborg, no matter how impossible it seemed.

Suddenly, the soldier moved, causing everyone to tense up. They felt like cursing themselves for not escaping when they had the chance. Lucky for them, the soldier didn't wake up. Jasper sigh in relief at their good luck, only to frown when she notice something odd. The soldier's sunglasses and bandana, which had came loose during the fight, were off enough that she saw something beneath them. Curiosity getting the better of her, the current brunette took off the headwear, and immediately she wished she didn't.

Thick black lens covered the soldier's eyes, and his eyelids have been surgically removed. The head wasn't any better. All hair has been removed, and there was surgical scars running around the skull. The most disturbing thing about this was the microchip that was sticking out in the middle of the soldier's forehead.

Jasper suddenly felt like she would throw up at any second, and needed to get away from this disturbing scene. She quickly stood up and hurried out of the wing, with her friends close behind. Once they were nearly out of the wing, did they stop to catch them breath and compose themselves. Jasper looked around and realized her friend were just as disturb as she was with that thing they just experience. She down the hall, and become conflicted. She knew that was an emergency exit down the hall, and she probably could use it to escape. She then could get some help. Only one thing was stopping from being just that.

…_Where are you, Michael?_ Jasper thought stressfully.

"Why don't we just get out of here?" Julian suggested rudely. "We can use the emergency exit that's down this hall."

Jasper shot a glare in the pink haired girl's direction. Julian noticed the glare but held firm. In fact, the glare seems to make the former tall teenager a bit angry.

"What?" Julian asked rudely. "You still want to find that freak geek cousin of yours? Fine by me, but you're doing it alone!"

Jasper opened her mouth to say something, only to close it as her body tensed up. Maybe it was the military training of her new body, or something else entirely different, but whatever the reason, every fiber of her new body was telling her something was wrong. She just couldn't tell what it was though.

_Maybe it would be a good idea to run,_ Jasper thought doubtfully.

Unfortunately, before she could decide, a noise startled the group, and they looked behind them. From the hall, leading into the school, they saw two figures approach them. Instantly, the group readied themselves for battle, as the two figures got closer. Jasper and Jerry gasped when they saw their principle, hands tied behind his back, and a gun pointed to his head. Jasper's then turned her attention to the other man, the principle's holder, no doubt. He was dressed similar to the other soldiers, only with a white shirt. The former boy figures that this was leader, just by the fact that stands out from a crop of near identical grunts.

_Great, should have made that getaway when I had the chance,_ Jasper thought sarcastically as she readied herself for the coming fight.

The others follow Jasper's lead, and readied themselves for the fight that was about to happen. The gorilla's leader suddenly stopped, and looked at them intensely, seemingly sizing up the former boys.

"Threat level unknown," White said, sounding cold like a machine. "Requesting protocol release up to five? Release approved."

Morrison suddenly gasped and turned the group. From his expression, the former boys could tell that something was wrong. "Whoever you are, get out here NOW!"

Unfortunately, the kind hearted principle warning came too late, as White dropped his gun and dashed at the former boys with supernatural speed. Jasper gasped and barely had time to sing up a barrier, hoping that it would be enough to stop him. White came to a dead stop, a mere two and half inch from the barrier, and studied it.

"Unknown threat level had increased, requesting full protocol release? Release approved, to level 9?" White said sounding surprised as he frowned slightly. "It should do, I guess."

He then jumped back a good two feet, and raised his right hand, holding it out straight in front him. Jasper gasped mutely as she noticed the center of the man's palm open up, and air began flowing out of the opening. The former boy's eyes narrowed as the pieces began to take shape in her mind.

She suddenly dropped her barrier and ran at her attacker, quickly closing the gap, and thrust her rod into the hole, affectedly blocking the hole. White gasped at this, and jumped back to open the hole and fired a hasty shoot, once that Jasper easily dodged. Jasper grinned as she realized she just figure out how this guy works.

The former boy's face turned serious as she address the other former boys, "Everyone, get out of here, now!"

"What?" Julian suddenly said, sounding surprise. "And what are you going to do?"

"I will hold him off!" Jasper replied, dodging another blast from her opponent. "Escape and get help!"

This decision clearly didn't sit well with the others, even Lance was against it. Jerry opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by Julian. Jerry was surprise by the look in her friend's eyes; they were heavy with conflict, though she knew that her pink haired friend had made her choice. And though she regretted it, she had also made her decision. So, with a heavy sigh, she turned and ran, grabbing Lance in the process.

Julian grinned slightly as she watched her friends go, and turned back to Jasper, who was still busying drawing the enemy's fire. "Stay alive! When this is over, I will treat you to your first beer!" She shouted before turning and making a run for it.

Jasper didn't respond; she was to busy fighting White to notice anything else. She darted in front of her opponent, trying to plug the hole once more. Unfortunately, White had become wise to that move, and jumped to his right, trying to fire a shoot at Jasper's head, point blank. Jasper dodged this by rolling forward, and then jumping to her feet. She faced her opponent, weapon at the ready, and made sure to get close to the cyborg.

…_I think I'm starting to understand,_ Jasper thought logically. _This person's entire arms acted as a sort of funnel, collecting and compressing air to be use as a weapon. If I was to plug up that hole there would no doubt a backlash._

Jasper gasped she darted to the right, as White began firing compressed air balls one after another. The current brunette realized that they were smaller and lack power, but that also meant more could be fired at a rapid pace. The former boy darted left and right, as she close the gap, and once more tried to plug the hole. White jumped back and fired a ball of compressed air. Jasper darted to the right, and began singing, sitting up a spell. Unfortunately, White shot a ball at Jasper's feet, causing to her dodge out of instinct, and cancel her casting. White then began to use both arms to fire a barrage of compressed air.

_Unfortunately, this guy was just human enough to realize what I'm doing and change things up a bit, Jasper thought_, dodging more balls_._ _He's using smaller balls, taking less time to form, but also reducing the power behind them._

Jasper dodged another ball, only to realize to late, that it was a decoy, and barely had time to dodge a second ball that that aimed for her right knee. She winces slightly as she felt the ball connect lightly against the edge of her knee. Fortunately, the blow wasn't enough to slow the former boy down, but she could feel blood oozing out the wound.

_This is getting me nowhere,_ Jasper thought with growing frustration. _I'm starting to tire out, and he's not giving me the time to start singing for my spells._

That's when Jasper notice something odd about his opponent. He always kept enough distance and his arms were always straight when he fired his compressed air. The gears in the former boy's head were turning fast, coming up with plan, and while risky, it was the only thing she could think of.

_Let the body do the work, focus on what in front of you,_ Jasper told herself as she became darting around, quickly closing the gap. She kept her eyes on the cyborg's arms, watching closely as the half robotic person prepared for another blast. _There!_

Jasper slid under White, and with all of her might, thrust her rod into the elbow joint of her opponent. The compress air ball suddenly burst out the bent joint.

_I was right!_ Jasper screamed in her mind._ He needed to _keep _his arms straight or the compressed air would hit the funnel instead. Even luckier, the inside wasn't reinforced either._

That minor setback didn't stop White, however, as he turned and aimed his good arm at Jasper's head. The former boy was prepared for this, and spin on her heel, so she on the outside of her opponent's right. She swings her rod down with all of her might, and like before, the compressed air was blown out of his elbow.

Jasper then jumped back and began singing. White, un-phased by his broken arms, take and tried to tackle the former boy. Luckily, she was able to finish her sing, and a small explosion of light exploded right in White's face. The cyborg fell, and didn't get back up. Jasper sighed in relief as she allowed her body to go lamp.

She looked at the cyborg, a little awe by what she did. Not only did she beat a person of superior strength, but she did it in a body that was still unfamiliar to her. She couldn't help but a feel a bit proud at this, and grinned a bit. That grin almost immediately disappeared when she saw her principle. She ran up to him to see if he was unharmed.

"Are you alright, Mister Morrison?" Jasper asked out of concern.

"I am, thanks to you, young miss," Morrison said in gradate, and patted her on the right shoulder.

Jasper smile warmly as she was glad that such a nice person was unharmed. That smile faded when warning bells began to go off in Jasper's head, and her eyes darted to the hand still on her shoulder. She hadn't freed his arms, and yet, he was holding her shoulder. The bells suddenly get loud as Jasper's eyes slowly looked at her principle.

"What's-" Jasper began to ask, only to be interrupted when Morrison brought his free hand from behind his back, and thrust an advance looking taser into her stomach.

The shock she felt was like nothing she experience before, even the bolt of electricity that caused her to grow a pair of breasts. Strangely, the shock quickly traveled through her entire body, causing it to go numb and she dropped to her knees. She struggle to look up and gasp when she saw that the kind and warm smile that had always been on Morrison's face, was now replaced with a cold and distance look.

"W-Why?" was the last thing that Jasper managed to say before the darkness of unconsciousness took her, and she fell to her side. All while Morrison watched her coldly.

(To be continued)


End file.
